


En oväntad syn

by SavvieWolf



Series: Star Stable kortisar [1]
Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvieWolf/pseuds/SavvieWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery ser något i Moorlandstallets vagnsförtåd som hon inte alls var beredd på</p>
            </blockquote>





	En oväntad syn

Avery kikade runt en av vagnarna och spärrade häpet upp ögonen. En bit längre bort stod en stönande och kvidande Justin böjd över en hög med lådor, med byxorna nerdragna till knäna. Bakom honom stod Josh med uppknäppt gylf och händerna på Justins höfter, medan han i snabb takt stötte djupt in i den yngre mannen med det smällande ljudet av hud som slogs mot hud. Justins andhämtning blev med ens snabbare och det dröjde inte länge innan han kom med ett kvävt skrik. Slapp och flämtande sjönk ihop över lådorna medan Josh fortsatte att knulla honom, och ett par minuter senare kastade den äldre mannen slutligen huvudet bakåt med slutna ögonen och tömde sig inne i Justin med en lågt stön.

 

Avery drog sig snabbt utom synhåll och skyndade sig tyst ut ur förrådet med hjärtat bultande i bröstet och musen pirrande av upphetsning. Hon hade aldrig kunnat ana att Justin och Josh var ihop, eller i alla fall knullkompisar. Fnissande insåg hon att Loretta eller någon av de övriga i Bobcats antagligen inte visste det heller, så som de trånade efter Justin. Hon skulle visserligen aldrig berätta för någon om vad hon sett, men Avery undrade ändå vad Loretta skulle säga om hon fick reda på att Justin definitivt inte var och aldrig skulle bli hennes.


End file.
